kestrel_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad
Description Conrad is a robustRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 32, well-built, and rather oldRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list male Gyrfalcon with dirty-white feathersRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 5, Page 78, dim brown eyesRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 33, a dull-coloured, nicked beak, and three scarsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 7, Page 94: one deep scar along his right flank, another etched along the left side of his face, and the last on his foot. History In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Conrad is mentioned in the Prologue, which is narrated by Pere. Pere tells us that Conrad defeated the rogues' leader, making them retreat. After the battle, Sapphire lied to Conrad and told him that the eagles betrayed them. Conrad believed her and exiled Sun and the eagles. Falco mentions Conrad in the first chapter when he is speaking to Kai about his assessment. Conrad is later seen when the birds are gathering around the Spirit Oak for a meeting. Conrad is stood atop of Leader's Ledge and announces the nine-month-old birds' assessment. He tells his flock that Tyton will be in charge of the first test, which is the fighting test. Conrad then dismisses the birds and tells the nine-month-old birds to get some rest. When Tyton tells the nine-month-old birds that they will be going to Owls' Meadow, Pincer mentions Conrad ordered them not to go into Owls' Meadow because of patrols sighting large raptors. Later, when Tyton and the juveniles are trying to get through Larus's territory, Larus tries to stop them and get them to go around his territory. When Larus threatens them, Tyton tells the gull that Conrad would not be afraid to chase them out. When Kai is captured by Winter Fang and Shades, Winter Fang tells Kai that the Razor Talons are a flock of raptors that Conrad exiled a long time ago. After the test is over and Kai is sat in the Healer's Cave, Conrad visits Tyton at dawn. Conrad makes sure that Kai is asleep before speaking to Tyton. Conrad does not notice that Kai is actually awake. Conrad asks Tyton why he trusted Hunter, and asks him if he found out any valuable information about the Razor Talons. They continue to talk for a while, until Conrad tells Tyton that he is going to lower is rank from commander to fighter. Conrad then flies off the cliff, and back to his own cave. Conrad calls a meeting to announce the new commander. He tells everyone that Chestnut is the new commander and will go on her first mission soon. Once Chestnut is a commander, he tells the birds about the Razor Talons and how he exiled the eagles five years ago. When the meeting is over, Mayang goes over to Kai to talk to him about the lack of herbs. Conrad tells Mayang that they will have to cope until the threat of the Razor Talons had gone. The next day, Kai is sat outside of the Healer's Cave and sees Conrad, Pere, and Runo flying towards it. Conrad lands on the ledge with the two other birds and asks Kai where Mayang was. Kai tells Conrad that Mayang went to find Falco. Conrad decides to fly off to find Mayang. Conrad is seen again in the Healer's Cave once Kai attempts to get Runo some food. Conrad and the others greet him. Runo tells them about the Razor Talons and how one, the largest, was called Griffyth. Conrad remarks that Griffyth must be a young bird, as there was no bird called Griffyth when he exiled the eagles. Once Runo has finished speaking, Conrad thanks the hobby for telling them everything he knows. Conrad tells Pere to fetch Galaxy and meet him in his cave. Conrad then flies out of the Healer's Cave. After the meeting which Kai missed, Falco tells him that Conrad selected him to be one of the birds to go on a mission. When Kai asks if he can come, Falco tells him that Conrad won't let any more birds go on the mission, especially not Kai after his encounter with Hunter. The next day, Conrad is seen when Falco flies down to Sandpipers' Beach to get ready to go on the mission. Conrad tells them what they are going to do and where they are going to go. Once Conrad takes off, the other raptors follow him. When the patrol encounter Blood, Wayde, Martyn, and Lortnoc, Wayde says that Conrad must've brainwashed the young of Kestrel Island. Of course, Conrad is angry and says that Wayde must've been brainwashed the believe the Razor Talons. Conrad then asks what happens to the patrol that went to Owls' Meadow a few days ago, and Martyn answers him. Martyn tells Conrad what happens, and the Conrad asks what happened to the three birds that were not killed. Blood interrupts Martyn before he can tell Conrad anything else. When Blood allows Conrad and his patrol to leave, Conrad strides past the eagles, keeping his head held high. Just as he walks past Lortnoc, Keres flies down with a large patrol of Razor Talons. She pierces her talons through Conrad's foot. Conrad screeches, but does not move his foot because it would injure him even more if he did. After Keres is finished talking to Blood, Conrad bites her throat with his beak. He continues to attack her after she lets go of his foot, and severely injures her talon. She lets Conrad and his birds go, and Conrad is the last of the islanders to fly off. Conrad makes all of the juveniles fighter trainees. After the gatherers, guards, hunters, and diggers argue back, Conrad explains why he is making this decision. More coming soon... Character Pixels Conrad Leader Pixel new.png|Leader version References Category:Characters Category:Kestrel Islanders Category:Falcons Category:Gyrfalcons Category:Males Category:Leaders